James Gordon
James "Jim" Gordon est un inspecteur de police de la brigade des homicides au sein du Gotham City Police Department (GCPD). Quelques semaines après son arrivée, on lui confia l'affaire Wayne. Personnalité Gordon est un policier incorruptible n'hésitant pas à déranger les puissants de la ville et à s'attaquer directement à la pègre au péril de sa vie. Son passé James Gordon a grandi dans les banlieues de Gotham City, où son père était un procureur de district renommé et selon Carmine Falcone, un ami de ce chef de la mafia. Quand il était âgé d'environ 12 ou 13 ans, un conducteur ivre a percuté la voiture avec à son bord son père et lui. Son père n'a pas survécu à l'accident. Pour lui, Gotham est semblable à une métropole glamour et excitante. Avant de rejoindre le GCPD, Gordon a été reconnu comme un héros de guerre. Selon son coéquipier Harvey Bullock, ce passé le pousse à faire preuve d'un héroïsme dangereux. Biographie fictive Dans l'épisode 1, Gordon ruse pour désarmer un criminel qui a volé le pistolet d'une policière. Il se fait alors réprimander par son nouveau collègue Harvey Bullock qui lui dit qu'il aurait fallu lui tirer dessus. Ils sont alors mis sur l'enquête du meurtre de Martha et Thomas Wayne. Ils retrouvent la trace d'un homme Mario Pepper. Il aurait essayé de vendre le collier de Martha Wayne. En rentrant chez lui, il découvre le collier de Martha Wayne. Mario tente de fuir mais il échoue. James Gordon le poursuit puis le tue. Jim découvrira plus tard que Mario était manipulé et qu'il n'est pas le meurtrier des Waynes. Il ira interrogé Fish Mooney qui lui dévoile qu'en effet il avait été manipulé. Il se fait alors capturé et est emmené dans un entrepôt. Bullock arrive et tente de le sauver mais est capturé lui aussi. Il sont tout les deux sauvé par Falcone car le père de Gordon travaillait pour lui. Il demande aussi qu'il exécute Oswald Cobblepot mais l'épargnera. Dans l'épisode 2, il enquête sur des disparition d'enfants. Il retrouve une drogue, l'ATP anciennement utilisée à Arkham. Il retrouve les bus des enfants enlevées dans lequel Selina Kyle est parvenu à s'enfuir. Il fera ainsi sa rencontre. Dans l'épisode 3, il enquête sur la mort d'un certain Ronald Danzer provoqué par l'homme au ballon. Au même moment, Montoya et Allen le confronte à propos du Pingouin. Dans l'épisode 4,"Arkham": Au loft, James Gordon et Barbara Kean, reçoivent la visite d'Oswald Cobblepot . Gordon le raccompagne dans la rue et le prend à partie . Cobblepot n'aurait pas dû revenir mais il a des informations pour l'intègre policier : la guerre en approche concerne la réhabilitation d'Arkham et le Pingouin est prêt à être l'agent infiltré dans le crime à la solde du policier. Au Commissariat Central, La Capitaine Sarah Essen confie le double homicide à Harvey Bullock . Il tente d'esquiver en l'orientant vers Alvarez mais l'arrivée de Gordon arrange le problème. Dans le quartier de détention du GCPD, Gordon et Bullock interrogent Nicky qu'ils surnomment le Prince des agressions dans les parkings. Mais il ne sait rien du double meurtre. Gordon rejoint alors son bureau où il trouve un carton. Alvarez l'informe qu'il s'agit d'indices pour son enquête : la Proposition de Développement pour le District Arkham. Au manoir Wayne, Gordon se renseigne sur le plan des Wayne. Alfred Pennyworth indique que le plan n'a de Wayne que le nom, car Carmine Falcone a dénaturé le projet en le soutenant. Le conseiller Jenkins comptait au nombre de ses soutiens. Le plan opposé a le soutien de Maroni. Après l'entretien, Gordon reçoit un appel de Bullock : le Conseiller Zeller a disparu. Il compte au nombre des soutiens du projet de Maroni. Ailleurs, Gordon et Bullock rencontre un tueur incarcéré et lui décrire la pointe d'acier utilisée pour les meurtres. En échange de deux cartouches de cigarettes, il livre le nom du meurtrier des conseillers : Richard Gladwell, travaillant dans le centre ville . Au loft, Barbara accueille James le soir venu . Ils discutent . Elle tente de le cuisiner à propos d'un certain Cobblepot et il refuse de lui en parler . Il devine que Renée Montoya est venue le discréditer et Barbara avoue avoir eu une relation avec l'inspectrice bien des années plus tôt. Il lui repproche alors ses mensonges. Au GCPD, Gordon potasse l'inscription CLM quand Bullock arrive et annonce le décès depuis longue date du véritable Gladwell. Son usurpateur a disparu dans la nature. Gordon reçoit un appel de Cobblepot . Il annonce qu'un nouveau meurtre va avoir lieu . Une fois raccroché, James réfléchit et demande alors la liste des policiers en charge de la protection du maire ce soir : les Officiers Campos, Lazenby et Martins. Il tient la signification de l'inscription CLM. Il fonce à la résidence du maire et prévient Bullock par téléphone. A la résidence du maire, James prévient Aubrey James des officiers soudoyés et absent de leur poste. Les deux hommes se retranchent dans la demeure mais ne peuvent repousser Gladwell. Après un combat musclé entre Gladwell et Gordon, Bullock arrive in extremis et abat le meurtrier. Au GCPD, Barbara rend visite à Gordon et tente de recoller les morceaux. Mais elle revient sur le sujet Cobblepot et l'inspecteur se braque . Elle tente de l'obliger à faire un choix puis s'en va devant son mutisme . Bullock et Gordon assiste à la conférence de presse du maire à la télévision . Depuis les porte de l'asile, il annonce le développement de logements bon marché et d'une déchetterie, réunissant en un seul les deux plans . Dans un bar, Maroni se félicite pour cette réussite . Dans son club, Mooney est enthousiaste quant à l'idée de la défaite de Falcone . Au manoir Wayne, James et Bruce parlent du projet et de la guerre entre les deux gangs. Sous pression, le maire a accepté un compromis et cède au projet de déchetterie de Maroni et à son programme de nettoyage d'Arkham. De son côté, Falcone pourra construire ses logements bon marché. Pour Gordon, ce compromis sauve la ville d'une guerre. Pour Bruce, le projet honorable de ses parents est livré aux mains de la mafia. Dans l'épisode 5,"Viper": Dans une rue de Gotham, James Gordon et Harvey Bullock prennent leur petit déjeuner chez Ephraim quand Gordon aperçoit Selina Kyle en train de faire les poches d'un passant. Quand l'alarme de l'épicier retentit, il se précipite. Les deux inspecteurs apprennent alors que le musicien à voler le distributeur de billets en le portant sur son dos, sans véhicule. Au Commissariat Central, Gordon et Bullock montre la vidéo de sécurité de l'épicerie au Capitaine Essen. Ils présentent ensuite le flacon intitulé "Joie de Vivre".Dans les rues, Gordon et Bullock interroge les prostituées à la recherche de l'identité de Benny. L'une d'elle les oriente vers un squat où les deux inspecteurs retrouvent le musicien. Il tente de les écraser avec le distributeur et sa force nouvelle mais son corps se désagrège et il périt sous la masse de la machine. Dans le bureau d'Essen, Edward Nygma fait son rapport médico-légal. Viper active l'ADN inutilisé et utilise le calcium du squelette comme carburant avant de provoquer l'effritement tragique des os. La Capitaine ne comprend pas pourquoi cette drogue est distribuée et non vendue. Pour Nygma, une seule entreprise possède un laboratoire suffisamment perfectionné pour développer un tel produit : WellZyn, une filiale de Wayne Enterprises. Ils sont interrompu par un un policier éjecté dans la vitre du bureau par une prostituée droguée avant d'assister à son décès . Taylor Reece, l'avocate de WellZyn, rend visite aux deux inspecteurs . Après la discussion ils savent chercher un homme à l'oreille abîmée. Reece révèle son identité : Stan Potolsky, un biochimiste de talent licencié en avril dernier . Elle précise cependant que WellZyn n'y ai pour rien dans la conception du produit et que Potolsky a très bien pu ouvrir son propre laboratoire. Après l'entretien, Gordon reçoit la visite de Carbone à propos de Cobblepot et est obligé de suivre le truand, un sac sur la tête . Au bar, Gordon retrouve Maroni à table . Cobblepot est sur la sellette . Gordon doit raconter la même histoire que le Pingouin sous peine de périr tous les deux . Il se contente de la vérité et ils s'en sortent avec la satisfaction du Don . Au GCPD, Bullock travaille sur les affaires de Potolsky envoyée par WellZyn. Gordon tombe sur une photo où leur suspect pose avec un professeur de philosophie de l'Université de Gotha m. Dans le bureau du vieux professeur en déambulateur, ils investiguent à propos de Viper . La drogue et ses effets indésirables a été améliorée avec sa seconde version : Venom . Le professeur raconte que WellZyn ne voulait pas abandonner les recherches malgré les recommandations de Potolsky . Il est alors allé voir les Wayne qui ont alors ordonné à l'arrêt des recherches. Pour le professeur, son élève souhaite faire passer un message. Il respire alors une dose de Viper et agresse les inspecteurs. Mourant, il révèle que Potolsky fera payer Wayne Enterprises. Dans l'épisode 6,"Spirit of the Goat": Gordon et Bullock se retrouvent dans le hall des Hastings et Bullock rappelle les similitudes entre les deux affaires. Il précise qu'à l'époque, Milkie possédait les clés de ses victimes. Ils oriente l'enquête dans ce sens. Chez le légiste du GCPD, Bullock et Gordon écoute le compte-rendu de l'autopsie. La victime a été asphyxiée puis Bullock demande de vérifier sous le cuir chevelu, à la base du crâne, une incision recousue d'environ 2,5cm, près de l'occipital. Un corps étranger se trouve à l'intérieur, identifié par Bullock avant son extraction : un penny. Dans une clinique, Gordon et Bullock rendent visite à Dix. Le vieil homme en siège roulant lui rappelle la règle d'or de Gotham : pas de héros. Puis, Bullock lui demande s'il a partagé les informations sur Milkie avec quelqu’un, mais l'homme nie. Il soupçonne alors Milkie de ne pas avoir été un tueur solitaire mais plutôt l'agent d'une conspiration. Laissant Gordon finir l'entretien, Bullock vérifie avec une secrétaire le paiement de la clinique. Il recevra comme tous les mois la facture chez lui. La nuit venue, dès l'annonce de l'enlèvement, Bullock appelle Gordon et lui signale que Ember Copley n'a jamais rejoint ses parents à la Marina. Pour lui, c'est la même affaire. Ils ont huit heures selon le mode opératoire pour sauver la victime. Il l'envoie ensuite chercher Nygma, bon pour les énigmes. Au GCPD, Gordon, Bullock et Nygma passent en revu les employés d’entretien ayant accès aux victimes. L'un d'eux attire leur attention : Raymon Earl, qui squatte un appartement près du 1100 Cannery Drive. Pour Bullock, ça lui suffit et il fonce . Au squat, c'est un retour aux sources. Les deux inspecteurs entrent et tombent sur le ravisseur sur le point de sacrifier sa victime. Après un échange musclé, ils parviennent à arrêter Raymond Earl et libérer Ember Copley. Au GCPD, Raymond Eark, concierge de 33 ans est interrogé. Il travaillait dans les immeubles des victimes. Ses antécédents de maladie mentale et ses arrestations pour exhibitions et comportement obscène ou trouble à l'ordre public ne plaident pas en sa faveur. Cette résolution de l'affaire ne rassure pas Bullock. Milkie avait le même profil et le même mode opératoire, dix ans plus tôt. Il demande ensuite à Gordon de se reposer. Une fois seul, il observe l'homme et le voit répéter un geste de la main identique à celui de Robert Hastings. Dans le bureau d'Essen, Bullock fait son compte-rendu quand Montoya et Allen de la Brigade des Crimes Majeurs entrent avec Gordon menotté. Ils se dirigent vers les cellules et lui promettent le Pénitencier Blackgate. Le ton monte concernant le faux meurtre et Bullock le défend pour de fausses raisons. Quand soudain, Oswald Cobblepot entre dans le commissariat et se présente, le sourire aux lèvres. Bullock se jette alors sur Gordon. Dans l'épisode 7,"Penguin's Umbrella": Apparitions Saison 1 : * "Pilot" * "Selina Kyle" * "The Balloonman" * "Arkham" * "Viper" * "Spirit of the Goat" * "Penguin's Umbrella" * "The Mask" * "Harvey Dent" * "LoveCraft" * "Rogues' Gallery" * "What The Little Bird Told Him" * "Welcome Back, Jim Gordon" * "The Fearsome Dr. Crane" * "The Scarecrow" * "''The Blind Fortune Teller''" * "Red Hood" * "Everyone Has a Cobblepot" * "Beasts of Prey" * "Under the Knife" * "The Anvil or the Hammer" * "All Happy Families are Alike" Saison 2: * "Rise of the villains: Damned If You Do" * "Rise of the villains: Knock, Knock" * "Rise of the villains: The Last Laugh" * "Rise of the villains: Strike Force" * "Rise of the villains: Scarification" * "Rise of the villains: By Fire" * "Rise of the villains: Mommy's Little Monster" * "Rise of the villains: Tonight's the Night" * "Rise of the villains: A Bitter Pill to Swallow" * "Rise of the villains: The Son of Gotham" * "Rise of the villains: Worse Than a Crime" * "Wrath of the villains: Mr. Freeze" * "Wrath of the villains: A Dead Man Feels No Cold" * "Wrath of the villains: This Ball of Mud and Meanness" * "Wrath of the villains: Mad Grey Dawn" * "Wrath of the villains: Prisoners" * "Wrath of the villains: Into The Woods " * "Wrath of the villains: Pinewood" * "Wrath of the villains: Azrael" * "Wrath of the villains: Unleashed" * "Wrath of the villains: A Legion of Horribles" * "Wrath of the villains: Transference" Saison 3: A venir... Dans les Comics Le personnage a été créé par Bill Finger et Bob Kane et est apparu dans Detective Comics #27 (mai 1939). Gordon a fait ses débuts dans le premier volet de cette bande dessinée, faisant de lui le premier personnage de soutien à Batman à être introduit. Dans la plupart des incarnations du mythe de Batman, James Gordon est le commissaire de police de Gotham City. Pour en savoir plus : fiche du personnage sur Batpedia. Galerie Goth 15-ben-publicity 1317-rc .jpg 1932391 795275857169073 744013589 n.jpg GothamJamesGordon-1-.jpg 1496569_1036968446333145_8225154784805659409_o.jpg 030145 jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg Cobblepot le swagg et gordon =).jpg 10314709_1031720453524611_9223175821656048230_n.jpg 10658999_1019566211406702_3169301111069845643_o.jpg 10987367_1032818750081448_6350988478451689286_o.jpg 11025914_1011268818903108_3833215538394234828_o.jpg 10176265_970795766283747_4200418003991722038_n.jpg 10402816_968672919829365_1834946210943319607_n.jpg 10606262_983507511679239_2526064066165472377_n.jpg 10887199_974159882614002_2976783732690882551_o.jpg 10452951_1030231213673535_5901397078812219744_o.jpg 10455129_1015334911829832_2312115561356590802_n.jpg 10838034_992564560773534_7102866711009607022_o.jpg 10887310_976562005707123_5211365048313507776_o.jpg 10897823_969358873094103_1429598188295568243_n.jpg 10952394_982518341778156_5123438406722754984_n.jpg 11016132_1002202779809712_953057887038263853_o.jpg 11020224_1004942346202422_9121026486681961296_o.jpg 11041804_1005373836159273_8371431819661685832_n.jpg 11043076_1010592225637434_4060789058546153039_n.jpg 11070101_1030014357028554_6615495674567940911_o.jpg 10492007_998345723528751_2864571757830022462_n.jpg 11100230_372651462926595_3559307249604475570_n.jpg S2E11.jpg Gordon saison2.jpg Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Comics Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages saison 1 Catégorie:Inspecteur Catégorie:Personnage saison 2 Catégorie:Membre du GCPD